Epona
The video shows her theme song from the hit N64 game. Epona's name history http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Epona Pretty cool if you ask me. How she earned her cutie mark Since she helped Link on his quest's over the years her saddle has the Golden Godess's logo on it, it means her talent is granting wishes to ponies who deserve it... her cutie mark is kinda magical and will glow, and the logo will zoom in on the deserver's face and what ever wish they got they get, weather it's having a great party, making up with a friend, or for a little while being what ever they wanna be. a princess, queen, owning a good business... but it doesn't last long and teaches the deserver that if they work hard enough at what they do, they might just have that future. ;) She can be a bit headstrong, and has a knack of jumping over stuff, it could be tempting depending on the height of it, she loves carrots and one day AJ was wondering ,"Who the Hay keeps eatin' all the carrots?" AJ Blames Angel the bunny, but soon thanks to Twilight realizes there's hoof marks by the patch... "What the hay?... who's are those?" Twilight says, "I dunno but.." she hears run away clopping, she sees a mohawkd white mane pony run away... "I see the pony.. and they left hoof prints.. let's follow it." soon they both come to a big stream and see a pony drinking out of it, Twilight says, "Ok let's um... let them explain why they decided it was ok to just eat out of your patch.'' "Like Sam Hill they will, i'ma give them a piece of my hoof." she walks over the other side tword her sayin'. "Hey." Epona looks up quick and see's a ticked off AJ at her, "Oh my.." (she says with a sweet scratchy voice) "OK... look... i know you didn't mean it.. but why'd you eat out of my carrot patch?" Epona lowers her head in shame saying, "i was hungry.. and so tired... carrots boost up my energy.. i'm so sorry.' :( 'AJ with kind eyes said, "OK sugar cube.. don't need to go with the water works.." "Well maybe you didn't need a firm voice.'' 'Twilight said. "Ok... um i'm new in town Epona said.. and i haven't seen uh... an orange pony with spots on her face.."AJ gave a confused insulted look. or.. a purple... one horned... mare... where am i??" Twilight said, "Ponyville.' "Oh....'' she said with a look around the area. it's... nice! she said with sparkling eyes of joy. "Well..'' AJ said... Come into town and it's allot nicer.." "A Town?.... a town for ponies..?" AJ with an annoyed tone turned around walking off said, "Listen carrot chomper if you don't want a tour thats fine. "Noooo i do i do!" she rushed ahead of AJ and looked at her with a wanting expression. AJ said, "Fine.. follow me.. i'll explain the 'horn' thing later... there are ponies with wings to.''' "Ponies with wings?.. i gotta see that! Epona's pic above is the expression she get's and action she does when she see's Ponyville. "Amazing" she whinny's for joy. Category:Video game ponies